


More Than Friends

by LowerEastSide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide
Summary: Harry and Ginny clear the air while returning from Christmas Break.





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For [Drarropoly 2018. ](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Hogwarts Express: 200 words, “I didn’t expect to see you here”
> 
> Thank you keyflight790 for the beta read!

The door to the compartment slid open, and Ginny slipped inside. Harry, alone at the moment, arched a brow.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Aren’t you still angry with me?”

She sighed, hands folded in front of her. “I was never angry, Harry. I was just confused.”

“Could have fooled me.” He recalled their heated argument before Christmas break. _If you’re going to hang around that slimy git, I’m not sure I want to talk to you!_

“It was hard for me to understand.”

Harry was tired of explaining. “He’s changed, Gin. The war affected all of us, and… I don’t know. He gets it. I’m not saying you don’t,” he added hurriedly, “it’s just… it’s different with Draco.”

There was a knowing gleam in her eyes. “You like him as more than a friend, don’t you?”

Harry sputtered. “It that what this is? You’re jealous?”

“You didn’t deny it.” Ginny couldn’t resist a smug grin. “No, I’m not jealous. And I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

Harry reached out for her hand. “Never.”

Ginny smiled, then stuck out her tongue. “Does this mean I have to be nice to him when we get back to school?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://lower-east-side.tumblr.com/)


End file.
